It's all Over but the Crying
by Jade121
Summary: AU: Story is when Micheal thought he had to protect his family for the TMK. A Carly/Micheal/Jason Fic.


**It's all Over but the Crying**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AN: This story came about while Michael thought he had to protect both his mother and brother from a killer. In this story Mike did not catch Michael buying bullets; Michael got both the gun and bullets at the together. _

_The story bounces back and forth. I apologize in advance for any confusion. _

* * *

**  
**Standing in his room, Michael fingered the gun. The weight is cumbersome in his hands. He squares his shoulders and hosts the gun up. Over and over he did this, one to get used to the feel of the weapon in his hands and another to get comfortable with the weight. '_What if mom gets attacked while I'm practicing?_' Michael thought as he felt fear race within him. _'No, Jason will protect her. He always protects her.' _ Swallowing the lump in his throat, Michael continued on with his training.

The setting sun singles that is was getting late. Michael knew that his mother would be home soon. He starts to pact up his gun, when sudden noises in the house make him tense up. 'Could the killer have come back?' He listens to the noises, hoping to hear a familiar voice. Michael's mind starts to race. _'It could be Jax or even Jerry, but dad says that Jerry is a bad guy. Maybe if I take him out, dad will take me under his wing and I'll be more like Uncle Jason.'_

Thumps on the stairs pull Michael out of his thoughts; he tenses up as the footsteps get closer to his bedroom door. Sucking in some air, Michael tries to calm himself down.

"Take a deep breath, it could be anyone," Michael whispers to himself. As the door handle turns, he automatically arises his arms holding the gun in his hands. He found himself staring at the door; his hands were shaking violently as his breathing starts to hurt. '_Jason, where are you! Why are you not here?'_

**  
**Standing in the corner of Jakes, Jason waits impatiently for Spinelli to arrive. _'Damn, I bet if I called Carly first, she would be here demanding to play pool while we waited,' _Jason thought as he glared one more time at the entranceway. Glancing at the pool table he found it occupied by a single female. _'Maybe a single game wouldn't hurt?' _

As he moved closer, he smirked at the female. He was unsurprised to see a flash of anger. _'Just like Carly, hopefully she's a better pool player.'_ As he got into the game, he was surprised at the brunette focus on the game. _'She's just like Carly, only with more focus.'_

**  
**"Ah…Stone cold, I'm sorry I'm late," stutters Spinelli as he slides into the hall. He startles the brunette whose shot goes awry. Smirking at her he collected his funds as he directed Spinelli out the door before he conversed with the brunette. A sudden chill makes its way down his back as anxiety floods his stomach. Looking around him, he checks to see if he was being watched. His stomach clenches tightly. 'I haven't felt this way since I found Carly in Ric's panic room…. Carly!'

Lifting up his cell phone, Jason is just about to dial her number when his cell phone lights up. The number on the display is Carly's. Relief seeps into his muscles. Answering the phone on the second ring, he quickly places it next to his ear.

**  
**He watches the door handle turn; tears blur his vision as the door opens. Pulling the trigger as hard as he could, he was not prepared for the intensity of the blast. It sounded like an explosion, and felt like he was run over. Recovering enough, he peeked outside of his room and found that he could barely breathe. The horrifying sight in the hallway rips into his fragile soul as blood pools around the limp body.

**  
**"Carly, what's wrong?" Jason demands as tension coils throughout his body.

"Jason, I'm so sorry," Carly replies weakly. She chokes back a sob. "I don't want to disrupt your evening."

"You're not, do you need anything?" Jason probes, still feeling as if something was off. 'This is Carly, since when does she apologize for intruding my evening.' Tightening his grip on his cell phone he listens to her struggle. "Carly, I'm coming right over."

"That would be best, Jason," Carly readily agrees.

**  
**"Oh, no!**NO! MAMA!**" Michael screams as he ran towards the hallway. He slumps next to her on the floor, holding the gun loosely in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Mama. Please don't leave me," Michael chokes out as he touches her with his hand.

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, Michael demands as he struggles to breath. "What should I do? Mama, tell me what to do?"

"Get my cell phone it's in my purse," Carly wishers as she places one hand on the gasping wound. She watches as Michael dumps the entire contents of her purse before finding her cell phone. She felt him slip her cell phone into her hand. Gripping her cell phone, Carly grits her teeth.

"Ok, Michael, I want you to listen to me. First you're going to give me the gun, put it right on my lap." Carly takes a deep breath as Michael places the gun on her lap. "Ok. Mister man, I need some towels. Can you do that while I call 911?"

"Yes, mama, I'm so sorry! It will never happen again," Michael declares as he rushes towards the bathroom to gather some towels. Carly watches him leave before picking up her cell phone. Hitting the appropriate buttons she hears the 911 operator.

"Michael is going** t**o need you; I need you to protect him. Promise me," Carly demands as she gasps. "You have to protect him from Sonny. Promise me! You have to protect our baby."

"I'll always protect him, you know this," Jason states as he starts his vehicle. He quickly put up his hand to keep Spinelli from talking. "Carly did you hurt yourself? You sound like your hurt."

"I'm hurt; don't think I'm going to make it this time. I'm so sorry, to be leaving you. I love you, so much." Carly demands as her voice fades a bit.

"Carly, hang on, I'm coming," Jason demands as he presses the gas pedal to the floor. He held the cell phone to his ear; he could hear her struggling to breath. "Carly! You hang on, you hear me!"

"Mama, please don't leave me! I'm sorry! Mama!" Michael's desperate cry echoes in Jason ear. "Mama, I never meant to hurt you!"

**  
**Watching the ambulance lights flicker around the cottage house, he couldn't help but notice how out of place he feels. He watches as the normally verbose Spinelli quietly steers a traumatized Michael out of the house and into Margon's vehicle. He quickly fends off any police officers with a quite but firm, "No comment without our lawyer."

Next came some of the EMT's as the slowly exited the house, each one looks between devastated and amazed. '_Well they should, don't they know whose house this is?'_ he thought as he moved out of the way. He was only slightly startled when they brought out the gurney. _'She looks so pale.'_ Surveying the scene, he was only slightly surprised to see Jason clutching her hand. '_She's my WIFE! MINE! Not his!'_

**  
"**Carly don't you dare leave me! Carly! Fight! Damn it, Carly!" Jason's tortured shout quakes the night.

**  
**The End


End file.
